You're Mine Now
by RisaSano
Summary: perubahan Hidup Furata yang Drastis setelah bersama Akashi :3


**You're Mine Now**

Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Pairing : Akashi x Furihata (AkaFuri)

Enjoy with it!

Gommen, kalo abal-abal gaje dan ada lemonnya….. :')

**Furihata Kouki**, siswa kelas 1 di Seirin High. Dia juga member di Club Basketball di sekolahnya. Perawakan yang bisa dikategorikan Standart banget, merasa canggung dan (terlalu) rendah diri. Di seirin dia berposisi sebagai _**Point Guard**_ yang bernomor punggung 12. Dia mulai meniti karir semenjak kemenangan seirin di _**Winter Cup**_ membuat semuanya berubah.

Terutama kenangan memalukan saat Furihata terjatuh ketika mengawasi orang yang sangat menakutkan bagi nya. Rambutnya yang merah dan kedua matanya yang berbeda warna. OMG?! Dosa apa Furihata sehingga dia harus mengawasi dia. Coach ku pasti Gila. Apalagi ketika dia mengarahkan _Gunting Sakti _–nya. Semakin membuat dia takut kepada nya.

Dipagi yang cerah, dia telat bangun sehingga dia harus lari marathon dari rumahnya ke sekolah. Sesampainya dia didepan gerbang Seirin dilihatnya seseorang yang berbeda seragam dan berambut merah. Dia pun gak ambil pusing, dilewatinya saja pemuda itu, tetapi gagal. Tangannya ditahan sehingga dia tidak bisa kemana-mana. Dilihatnya pemuda itu dan kedua matanya yang berbeda warna. Ternyata dia adalah **Akashi Seijuurou**

"a..ano… Akashi-san, saya tidak tahu apa-apa! Sungguh!" berlutut dengan bersimbah air mata.

Melihat tingkah Furihata yang Gaje, Akashi mengeluarkan Benda keramatnya untuk mengehentikan tingkah gaje Furihata.

**Cekris!**

Terdengarlah benda keramat itu keluar dan sukses membuat Furihata terdiam.

"aku ingin bertanya sesuatu" ucap Kapten Rakuzen tersebut sambil memain-mainkan benda keramat kesayangannya itu.

Melihat itu Furihata hanya berusaha menelan ludahnya dengan paksa. 'semoga bukan pertanyaan**, mau kuburan** atau **rumah sakit**?' rintihnya dalam batin yang penuh dengan hal-hal negative.

"ma…mau… Tanya apa, Akashi-san?" Tanya dengan gugup dan plus berkeringat dingin. Mereka tidak sadar kalau dari tadi mereka jadi tontonan _**Horror **_ bagi penghuni Seirin. Dari kejauhan Seniornya, **Hyuga Juunpei **hanya memandang penuh kasihan terhadap juniornya tersebut,

"sebaiknya kita bicara ditempat lain,Kouki. Disini terlalu menarik ramai" ucap pemuda rambut merah tersebut setelah menyadari mereka dipandangi layaknya Tontonan gratis.

"menurut ku lebih baik bicara disini saja Akashi-san…" ucapnya sambil ge\metaran. Dia takut sekali pada Akashi-san, dan Akashi-san masuk _**Top One Yang Paling dijauhi**_ . 'mending aku disini saja, dari pada aku dibantainya, kasihan emak-babe aye' cemasnya yang semakin jadi.

"ayo kita pergi, Kouki…" ajak Akashi dengan nada yang penuh **PERINTAH **dan mata penuh intimidasi. (Siapa sih yang berani sama **WILD LION **ini, kecuali sudah siap ketemu dengan **Shinigami** )

"ta..tapi, Akashi-san…"

**Cekris!**

kalimat Furihata berhenti ketika Akashi menunjukkan benda keramat tersebut.. mau tak mau, Furihata diseret Akashi menuju mobil Ferari hitamnya. (woow!)

bagaikan Chihuahua yang siap tinggal menunggu diterkam atau dimain-mainkan dulu. OMG! Salah apa Furihata yang harus berduaan dengan Akashi dalam satu mobil. Tapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur, keadaan didalam mobil sungguh mencengkamkan. Sunyi tanpa ada suara. Cuma lagu the Monster yang dibawakan oleh Eminem ft. Rihanna yang terdengar diantara mereka.

"a…ano Akashi-san. Kita mau kemana?" Furihata mulai angkat bicara karena rasa depresi yang sudah menekan kepalanya.

"nanti kau juga tahu!" jawab Akashi yang semakin membuat Furihata penasaran sekaligus cemas. Mendengar jawaban itu, aku langsung mengemail **Kuroko Tatsuya **yang menurutku bisa membuat Akashi mengembalikannya dengan selamat ke Seirin

**From : Furi_Kouki12 **

**To : Shadow_Tatsu11 **

**Subject: HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPP!**

**Kumohon pada mu, kuroko,**

**Selamatkan aku dari tangan Akashi-san! A**

**Aku diculik :'( _ XO**

Begitu selesai dia menulis email, dia langsung mengirimnya. Berharap ada jawaban yang baik dari si Penerima. Tapi ternyata dia salah. Furihata salah, Kuroko membalas dengan jawaban yang diluar pikirannya

**From : Shadow_Tastsu11 **

**To : Furi_Kouki12 **

**Subject: HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPP!**

**Oh! Selamat bersenang-senang (^_~)**

**Jangan lupa Vanila milk shake yawww~!**

** '**Astaga! Kenapa Kuroko mengemail ku dengan yang aneh-aneh. Aku harus minta tolong sama yang lain' batin Furihata yang sudah pasrah. Dilihatnya nama yang terdapat di list contact nya.

"AHA! Got You!" teriak Furihata yang mengagetkan Akashi yang sibuk mengendarai mobil tersebut.

"Ada apa?" Tanya singkat Akashi tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari jalan.

"ti-tidak apa-apa, A-Akashi-san" jawab gugup Furihata.

"cepat beritahu aku! Ada apa?" si Emperor Eye bertanya lagi dengan nada perintah tersebut.

"Ti….Tidak ada apa-apa, Akashi-san!" jawab Furihata yang semakin gugup

**Cekris**

**Glup!**

Susah payah Furihata akan menjawab pertanyaan (atau perintah) yang keluar dari bibir Akashi yang disertai gunting keramat tersebut. 'Aku harus jawab apa?! Ah! Bohong saja!' pikir Furihata.

"eh…! Tadi aku… email Kuroko…" Furihata berusaha jujur tapi masih berpikir untuk sedikit berbohong.

"terus….." ucapnya lagi dengan posisi yang sama.

Furihata bingung dengan apa yang harus menjawab apa. Dia takut kalau dia jujur, yang ada Akashi-san akan membunuh dia dengan gunting keramat itu. Tapi kalau dia bohong, dia juga tetap bingung.

"terus…." Akashi kembali meminta kelanjuatan kalimat Furihata yang tidak memuaskannya.

"Cu..Cu..Cuma nanya keadaan ku saja , Akashi-san" jawabnya dengan semakin gugup dan ketakutan.

"benarkah?" Akashi semakin mengintrospeksi Furihata dengan suara Penuh perintah. Sedangkan bersangkutan Cuma angguk-angguk gak jelas. Furihata mengemail seseorang yang mungkin bisa minta ditolongkan. Dan terbesit di kepalanya nama **Murasakibara Atsushi (**Tapi kapan mereka tukaran nomor dan email ya? #AuthorsDilemparBungkusSnack)

**From : Furi_Kouki12 **

**To : MurachinSnackz9 **

**Subject: Tolong Aku! Nanti ku belikan Snack yang banyak _**

**Murasakibara-san, tolong bilang sama Akashi-san**

**Supaya aku dipulangkan ke Seirin….**

**Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee :'(**

Pada saat itu, Murasakibara sedang _**ngedate **_bareng **Himuro Tatsuya**. Pertama dia merasa tertarik dengan tawaran yang diberikan oleh Furihata, tapi semua buyar ketika di email tersebut ada tercantum nama si Emperor Eye. 'Demi apa aku harus berkorban nyawa, Cuma untuk sedikit snack' batin Murasakibara sambil memandang Himuro dengan poker face nya. Dia pun mereplay email tersebut dengan tujuan menyelamatkan diri.

**From : MurachinSnackz9 **

**To : Furi_Kouki12 **

**Subject: Tolong Aku! Nanti ku belikan Snack yang banyak _**

**Gommen Furihatachin,**

**Cari yang lain saja…**

**Aku sibuk….**

Ketika membaca email tersebut, Furihata langsung Syok, lalu dia menmultiple emailnya ke anak-anak kiseki dan Kagami yang belum di email. 'semoga ada yang berani'

**From : Furi_Kouki12 **

**To : KiseRyouta07 DaikiFP05 .jp Mido_Shin Majiburger_tiger10 **

**Subject: Tolong Aku!**

**Nanti aku akan mengabulkan apapun!**

**Asal mau melepaskan aku dari tangan Akashi-san ;'(**

lalu dia menarik nafas pelan, semoga ada tanggapan. Ternyata hape-nya berhening ria. Mau diapakan lagi, kalau mereka macam-macam yang ada Gunting Keramat Akashi yang berbicara. NO WAY!

Setelah setengah jam diperjalanan, mereka sampai di sebuah Hotel-Resto yang Super Mewah. Hotel itu bernuansa Eropa Klassik yang membuat siapa saja larut dalam nuansa Klasik, tapi Romantis. Hotel-Resto bernuansa French.

Pelayan itu menyambut Akashi dan Furihata dan membawa mereka ke sebuah meja yang berada di tengah-tengah ruang restoran. Akashi menarikkan kursi untuk Furihata dan memperlakukan Furihata seperti tuan putri (so sweet…. Cuiit Cuiit! #AuthorDilemparGunting) dan Akashi duduk dikursi depan Furihata

Mereka saling memandang dan wajah Furihata yang merah merona. Malu rasanya diperlakukan seperti itu. Ditambah aluanan music klassik yang mengundang para tamu berdansa. Akashi berdiri dan mengulurkan tangan mengajak Furihata berdansa bersama. Dengan malu dan ragu, ia menyambut tangan Akashi. Mereka menari waltz dengan didominasi oleh Akashi, sedangkan Furihata hanya mengikuti langkah Akashi. Tidak ada yang peduli dengan kami, meskipun yang berdansa adalah sesame cowok.

Setelah selesai berdansa, mereka kembali ke kursi mereka yang sudah sempat ditempati. Furihata tidak menyangka, Akashi yang menyeramkan bisa seromantis ini. Pelayan yang melihat mereka datang dan menyerahkan daftar menu. Furihata membantu melihat harga-harga tertera di daftar makanan tersebut. Untuk satu menu harganya berkisar dua bulan uang saku Furihata. Melihat furihata yang Cuma membisu, Akashi yang berinisiatif memesan pesanan.

"Kami pesan Ribs with red sauce dan wine ya…" pesan Akashi kepada pelayan itu yang sibuk mencatat pesanan kami.

"ada pesanan lain, tuan?" Tanya pelayan itu kembali kepada kami.

"kami pesan Molten Lava Cake dengan mutiara yang bisa dimakan" pesan Akashi sekali lagi

"oui master" pelayan itu membungkuk dan meninggalkan meja mereka. Furihata Cuma terpukau melihat ke_**Gentlemen**_an Akashi. Furihata mulai merasa minder dengan perbedaan status yang terpampang diantara mereka.

"ada apa kouki?" Tanya Akashi sambil menopang dagu memandangi wajah Furihata.

"a..aku Cuma merasa… gak pantas disini, Akashi-san" Furihata menjawab pertanyaan Akashi sambil menundukkan kepala.

"kenapa?" Tanya Akashi kembali dengan posisi yang sama.

"Cuma merasa gak pantas saja, Akashi-san" Furihata semakin resah dan matanya memandang kekanan-ke kiri.

"ooh.." Akashi berdiri dan meninggalkan Furihata yang masih duduk di meja. Dia berjalan menemui seorang pelayan wanita yang kemudian menunjukkan arah. 'mungkin ke kamar mandi' pikir Furihata. Ternyata pikirannya semua salah. Dua puluh menit kemudian, Akashi datang dengan wajah tersenyum. Senyumnya begitu lembut dan membuat pengunjung wanita serta para pelayan wanita terkesima melihatnya.

"Gommen, terlalu lama" jawabnya dengan penuh senyum lalu kembali duduk di kursi semula.

"maaf menunggu tuan, pesanan anda sudah siap" kata pelayan dengan memakai jas buntut itu. Yang dihidangkan adalah pesanan yang sesuai apa yang diminta untuk Maincourse kami. Betapa mewah dan terkagum-kagumnya Furihara melihat itu. Furihata melahap maincourse itu dengan bahagia, sedangkan sebagai seseorang yanh seperti pangeran hanya meneguk segelas wine sambil memandangi wajah Furihata yang sedang sibuk makan.

Tanpa disadari furihata, ada sauce yang nempel diujung bibirnya, melihatnya, Akashi mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Furihata. Furihata memberhentikan makannya dan mukanya bersemu merah.

"a… Akashi-san…." Belum sempat furihata melanjutkan kalimatnya. Akashi menjilat ujung bibir itu dan melihat tidak ada perlawanan, Akashi mencium bibir Furihata dan melumat bibirnya. Furihata sendiri tidak terlalu berani menyambut ciuman itu hanya terdiam saja.

Setelah beberapa menit berciuman, Akashi akhirnya melepaskan bibir itu. Lalu tersenyum penuh kemenangan, karena berhasil membuat wajah Furihata memerah. Furihata mulai menguasai emosinya dan mencoba kembali menikmati makannya dengan gugup, alhasil pisau makannya jatuh. 'bodoh' makinya dalam hati. Akashi meminta pisau ganti buat Furihata,

Setelah selesai mengonsumsi maincoursenya, dessert pun datang. Penampilannya pun tidak kalah cantik.

"rasanya sayang baget kalau dimakan" kata Furihata yang kembali memandangi dessert tersebut dengan terkesima.

"makanlah dan nikmati" ucap Akashi dengan nada perintah.

Furihata memakan kue itu, betapa terkejutnya coklat itu keluar meleleh. Dia pun memakannya dan tidak tahu mengapa, ada sesuatu mengganjal. Sangat keras sehingga giginya tidak mampu mengunyahnya. Dikeluarkannya yang mengganjal didalam mulutnya. Benda bulat berwarna perak dan ada berlian dikepalanya dan didalamnya ada ukiran dari mutiara bertuliskan A&K.

"A..Akashi-san, apa maksudnya ini?" Furihata memperlihatkan sebuah Cincin yang sangat indah kepada Akashi. Yang bersangkutan semakin tersenyum lebar.

"Kouki, aku ingin mengatakan kepada mu… mulai sekarang kau adalah milik ku! Dan aku tidak suka ada yang akan menyentuh mu, jadi berikanlah dirimu… dan kau tidak boleh menolaknya, wahai Istri ku" Akashi meraih tangan kanan Furihata dan menciumnya.

Jantung Furihata berdetak kencang, wajahnya memerah pikirannya mulai terpusat hanya pada pria yang didepan nya. Apakah dia sudah mulai cinta sama pria itu. Dia yakin pasti sudah jatuh dalam jebakan cinta Akashi.

Furihata Cuma menunduk lalu dia mengangguk pelan. Mengetahui Furihata menerimanya, Akashi memanggil pelayan dan meminta kamar yang sudah direservasi olehnya. Tidak disangka Akashi sudah memesan kamar untuk mereka. Akashi menggendong Furihata dengan Bridal style, sehingga mereka menjadi tontonan Gratis bagi pengunjung Resto itu.

Mereka memasuki lift dan menekan tombol bernomor 4. Setelah sampai dilantai 4 mereka berjalan ke ruangan kamar bernomor 12. Membuka pintu kamar itu lalu merebahkan Furihata ditempat tidur. Menindih Tubuh mungil itu, mencium bibirnya. Karena Furihata mulai kekurangan oksigen, dia melepaskan ciuman itu. Dengan wajah yang merona, mulut yang terbuka membuat Akashi semakin bergairah. Badan mereka berdua mulai memanas dan wajah Furihata yang sangat merah merona

"A…Akashi…san…"nafas Furihata begitu memburu. Sungguh bodoh Furihata memanggil namanya ketika _**Libido **_Akashi sedang tinggi.

Akashi kembali mencium bibir Furihata, memasukkan lidahnya dan menyapu mulutnya dan menari dengan lidah Furihata. Akashi menggigit bibir bawah Furihata hingga berdarah dan menghisap bibirnya, lalu menjilatnya. _**Frenchkiss **_pertama Furihata.

Tangan Akashi melepaskan baju seragam Furihata satu persatu dan mencampakkan kesembarangan arah. Ciumannya berpindah dari bibir hingga keleher furihata. Mencium, menjilat dan menggigitnya pelan sehingga meninggalkan bekas _**Kissmark **_ dileher Furihata.

Lalu dia mengarah kearah _**Nipple **_Furihata. Secara bergantian dihisap dan dimainkan bahkwan dicubit. Mencium perut Furihata dan meninggalkan banyak kissmark dibagian situ. Setelah puas dengan bagian tubuh atas. Dia kembali melakukan Frenchkiss, tapi tangannya aktif memegang kejantanan Furihata.

Sambil berciuman, Akashi melepaskan Celana Panjang hitam itu dan celana dalam Furihata. Akhirnya tidak ada sehelai benang pun menutupi tubuh Furihata. Akashi pun menghisap kejantanan Furihata dengan semangat. Naik-turun kepala Akashi dan desahan yang sangat menggemuruh.

"Ah…Ah..A..AKA…AKASHI-SAN" teriak Furihata yang disertai keluarnya cairan putih dimulut Akashi. Badan Furihata terkulai lemas. Akashi mengambil body lotion dari laci samping tempat tidur. Dibukanya baju seragamnya dan lalu membuka reseleting celananya dan menunjukkan kejantannannya yang tersiksa oleh celana itu. Begitu tegap berdiri. Dioleskannya body lotion itu kea rah lubang Furihata dan punya nya. Setelah menurutnya cukup, dia mengangkat kedua kaki Furihata dan membentuk huruf V.

Pelan-pelan diarahkan miliknya ke arah lubang Furihata, karena Akashi tidak suka bermain lembut, dengan kasar dia memasukkan punyanya kedalam Furihata. Furihata pun menjerit dengan Kencangnya

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Furihata semakin berteriak, apalagi ketika pinggulnya maju-mundur dengan semanagat yang menggebu-gebu

Setelah 2 jam melakukan sesi penyatuan, mereka sudah mencapai klimaksnya. Akashi menumpahkan miliknya di dalam Furihata. Dia pun tidak lupa membantu Furihata melepaskan kepuasannya dan sukses keluar miliknya diatas tangan Akashi.

"Akashi-san…. I ..I Love you.. hah.. hah.." ucap Furihata dengan nafas memburu. Akashi tidak mengatakan apapun , tetapi dia menunjukkan dengan perbuatan. Mencium kening Furihata dengan lembut. Mereka pun tertidur dengan lelap.

Besoknya Akashi mengantar Furihata ke Seirin High. Dibuka nya pintu mobil untuk Furihata. Dia mencium kening Furihata dan berbisik ditelinganya.

"Nyonya Akashi, hati-hati ya… kalau ada apa-apa bilang pada ku ya…" ucapnya sambil mengeluarkan gunting keramat itu.

Melihat kejadian itu, seluruh siswa Seirin High menjadi takut dekat dengan Furihata. Bahkan senior di Club pun. Akashi pun pergi meninggalkan istri tercinta di depan gerbang. Dengan susah payah Furihata berjalan dan terkena serangan Jantung ketika Kuroko sudah disampingnya.

"Omedetou, Kouki-kun… kau sudah menjadi waifu dari Akashi-kun" kata Kuroko dengan Poker Face.

"eh? Maksudnya?" Tanya Furihata yang kebingungan.

Kuroko mengeluarkan email yang diterimanya beberapa menit yang lalu. Furihata pun tercengang melihat email itu.

**From : EmperorEye_Akashi04 **

**To : Shadow_Tastsu11 **

**Subject: Perintah!**

**Jaga Istri ku (Furihata Kouki) , Tatsuya!**

**Nanti ku traktir Milkshake Kesukaan mu**

"Jadi mulai sekarang, aku akan selalu berkeliaran di dekat mu Furihata-kun" ucapnya yang tetap dengan datar.

"**TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK**" Teriak Furihata yang mengejutkan seluruh Seirin High

Semenjak saat itu perubahan hidup Furihata sudah dimulai

**End**

**Sorry kalo aneh banget nih cerita…. Review please **


End file.
